edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving
An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving Written by G.R. 5/27/1998 It was the cold days of November. Eddy was dismayed, for you see he knows the truth of Peach Creek's founders. On Thanksgiving Day, his ancestor Eddy McGruff Dimmingdors XI had lost the town of peach creek to the sinister Lord Kanker to gambling bet. The Kankers owned the Cul-de-sac! Eddy walked along back to his house, where he was greeted by his brother. "Happy Thanksgiving Day, bro!" said his brother. "Hmph," said Eddy, "What's there to be happy about. We lost our land to some guy on Thanksgiving. What's there to celebrate?" Eddy walked towards his room, and layed down on his bed, thinking. 'How can I ever face the ghosts of my past?' Then his face lit up! "That's it!" he shouted with joy. He raced out of his house towards Double D's house. "Now you want me to do what again?" asked Double D, "Build a Time Machine!" said Eddy, "We go back in time, and try to prevent Lord Kanker from winning the card game!" "Eddy, we cannot interfere with Time and Space!" replied Double D, "We cause a Paradox that could rip the time stream!" "Double D, think of it!" said Eddy full of excitement, "We could be changing History! No more Kankers! They won't own the Cul-de-sac! We'll be free!" Double D thought for a moment,finally he said, "You had me there on 'No more Kankers'." 3 hours later, "Alright it's finished!" said Double D, "The Time Machine is complete!" The Time machine was a round vehicle with bright blue lights and flashing light bulbs. "Just set the timeline that you want to go to, and presto! Your there!" "Cool!' siad Eddy and Ed at the same time. "Let's Go!" said Eddy, "To the year 1808!" He pulled the lever,and a bright flashing noise was heard and Ed's hollering, "ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP!" and poof they were gone! November 18 1608 Poof! They appeared directly in the middle of the town's road. The townspeople were surprised at how three young boys appeared out of nowhere, in a strange looking object and weird clothes. One person gave them a glare and spoke threatingly, "Are all of ye be of Witches!" Everyone was whispering angrily. Suddenly Ed stood up and spoke, "Nay, me good ol' fellow, we not be of Witches. There is only one way to tell if one's thyself is a Witch! One, Witches are bald, lackaday, they wear wigs and hats to hide themselves, Two, Witches has pointed claws and no toes, and have color changing eyes. Three, all Witches are female, there is no such thing as male Witches, Thy not trying to be cruel, but all Witches are female and all Ghouls are male." The man thought for a moment, and finally grinned,"Sorry for thy misunderstanding young lad. Carry on on what you were doing." "Ed," whispered Double D," How'd you do that?" Ed gave a goofy smile,"I read Roald Dahl books, Double D." Eddy gave a smile,"Good thinking Ed. Come on, we need to blend in." "Well, this is rather comfy, we'll fit in perfectly." said Double D. "You kidding?" said Eddy,"This pilgrim costume is making me itch." The three had just got out of the Ye Old Clothing Shop. "I'm a Pilgrim!" shouted Ed. "C'mon guys." said Eddy, "We need to know where my ancestor is." He tapped on the shoulder of a man nearby, "Excuse thyself gentleman,where can I find Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors XI?" The man pointed his finger to a tall building,"He be yonder over there lad." The Old Winchester Inn was the best pub and only one in town. The Eds entered and found that the pub was extremely...chaotic. Fighting everywhere, brawls there. "Well, we all we have to do now is find your ancestor, Eddy." said Double D. "You lookin' for Eddy?" said a gruff voice behind them. The three turned around and found themselves staring into the cold eyes of a gruff looking man with a short gray beard. "Names' William. William Winchester. Welcome to my pub." Double D gave a nervous smile, he was a bit creeped out by Winchester's gaze, those eyes were like how an owl stares at it's prey before striking. William pointed a bony finger towards one of the tables. "Dimms is over there." Lying on the desk(drunk of course) was a short man with three hairs like Eddy, he wore a dark blue vest and wore a red headband. "Uh... Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdors XI?" "Huh? Can I help ya'?" he asked in a gruff voice. "I am...uh..." said Eddy, "I'm Eddy Gamblingsburg L. I'm a distant cousin." Eddy XI smiled and shook Eddy's hand,"Well cuz, welcome to Peach Creek. What town are ye' from?" Double D spoke," From Peach Cobblestone, sir. I am Eddward Uppercrust III and this is Ed Caspian Tobias Gamberlurger GravyTurner the First,the Last and the Only one." Eddy XI shook hands with them,"Nice to meet you lads. Come, have a drink." "So, uh cousin." said Eddy, "May I ask, are you a gambler?" Eddy XI laughed,"Yes siree,I gamble and always win." "Why do you gamble sir?" said Double D. Eddy XI became serious,"Well, every year on the Annirversary of when me ol' great great great great great great grandfather, Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdor Utaperon I had founded this town, a bunch of low lifes would want to buy the land, luckily our family be a gurt gamblers and we always win." Eddy chuckled, "Ha ha, so no one can beat ya'." Eddy XI laughed, "Yessiree, tonight I am going to gamble against Lord Kanker." Double D became grim,"That's why we're here, we believe Lord Kanker is a cheater." "Nonsense." replied Eddy XI, "Not even a noble lord cheats." "I need to go to the bathro-...uh Ol' John." said Ed. Eddy XI pointed forward,"That direction lad." Ed walked over to the bathroom. As soon as finished and was walking out when he saw, to his alarm, two tall filthy men with short daggers.(You maybe wondering why he's spooked, daggers cannot harm Ed, but he can sense who these two were..) "Lemon Brookers!" he whispered. He could hear what they were talking about. "So, we know of the plan, you ready?" said one man "Yes, we stab McGruff's hand and he cannot play poker tonight. Heh heh." said the other. "Uh..huh huh, luckily the Lord Regent gave us Wormtongue Daggers, lethal and poisonous." replied the First Ed was shocked, now what? These two were murderers. Wormtongue was the most lethal poison. The two walked out. Ed knew what he had to do. "Save EDDY!" he cried. Eddy XI was chuckling about the jokes his "cousin" was talking about. "And then," said Eddy,"Jimmy's breath was so bad, it killed Rolf's crops." Eddy XI laughed so hard, he could barely breathe. No one noticed the Two suspicious looking pirates walking towards them, hiding something under their coats. Ed ran towards them, but too late! They already plunged their knives in Eddy XI's ha.... To be continued!